R:LCK
by Chaser Red Productions
Summary: After the events of Volume 3, After the fall of Beacon, humanity adopts a new strategy. Holons, built to better combat the evils of Remnant alongside the Huntsmen.
1. Trailer

Displayed upon a monitor was a live feed, of a small city of Vale covered in fire. Grimm of all types were around. Attacking, consuming and feasting on the raw negativity of the people around as their homes and lives were destroyed with little effort. It was all a bloodbath.

A family of Faunus tried to run, as two wild Beowolves came behind them, with no sense of stopping until there was blood on the street. It seemed all but inevitable they were finished.

A Beowolf pounced, leaping into the air with a sickly howl as it got ready to end its prey. But just then it was smacked back a few feet away by a grey metal hand.

It belonged to a slim robotic body, a Holon, with rather thin solid black armor and bronze accents that covered the chest and limbs while the joints and torso were opened for more movement. Its helmet was rather basic, like that of an Atlas drone, with glowing yellow optical lenses, along with the rest of the body being mostly similar to a humanoid drone.

The Holon stood tall, holding its basic rifle in arms and squeezing the trigger as it aimed at the Grimm ready to strike, ripping through the with just a few shots.

"_Alright, Ms. Nikos. That's enough for this sector, back to base._" The Holon heard, and turned its head some at that before heading off.

Just then as the feed cut off a message appeared. A call...from the general, General Ironwood of all people.

A feminine voice gave a sigh, almost in irritation. Then the call was answered. "_Hello, General Ironwood..._"

"_Ms. Goodwitch. It's good to hear your voice again."_

_"I'm glad to hear yours again, after going hours without it complaining right in my ear. So what is this pleasure?" _Glynda spoke in her soft, yet firm voice.

_"The pleasure is all mine, but I thought it would be months away from that moment." _Ironwood replied in a quizzical sense. "_I thought the development of the forces would be a long ways away from perfection."_

"_Oh, we're far from perfect. At least that's what Privet Simmons keeps saying. Ms. Nikos keeps stating in her Mission Briefs she is experiencing...death over and over. Not a good sign."_

_"Hm...What about Ms. Schnee?"_

_"Winter's ahead of schedule."_ Glynda stated, as footage from her last mission appeared on screen.

A Holon in basic white armor stood at an evacuation site, with multiple civilians flooding into evac ships. A tesla cable was thrown down at her, which she grabbed and gave a light tug to, before she was lifted off.

_"Wait, you deployed Winter ahead of schedule?!" _Ironwood spoke, a bit in disbelief.

_"Yes. Because with the Grimm overrunning most of Vale and your insistence on reserving most Atlas personnel to just the kingdom borders-"__"_

_Anything else?..."_ The General spoke in slight disappointment. Before either of them said anything, a message revealed itself. it was a transfer request. multiple. _"...What is this?..."_

_"I was just about to ask. I found new potential candidates for the program."_ There was a moment of silence, followed by Ironwood's sigh.

_"Oh Glynda..."_

"_This one might be my favorite." _A picture showed up on screen. it was a rather familiar face, a pale face with multiple feminine features, big brown eyes, brown straight hair going down her shoulders and rabbit ears. _"Velvet Scareletina. A former student at Beacon. She's shy, most of her physical attributes are rather on the smaller scale, but her mental prowess is remarkable! Her tests came back a remarkable 91 percent."_

_"Glynda..."__"We have this one too." _Another picture pulled up, of another familiar face, a lovely complexion, with pink sparkling eyes, short orange hair and a crooked grin. _"Nora Valkyrie, another Beacon student. She is...headstrong, yes. Her tests came back an 86__"Glynda...What is this?..." _Another image surfaced. it was that of a blonde boy, waving with a massive grin like there was no care in the world.

_"Ah, yes. Privet Michael J. Caboose. He was redacted by his squad of simulation troopers, as well as the opposition of that squad...oddly enough. I caught Privet Simmons try to delete the document earlier..."_

_"His records show he's a liability to his team."_ Ironwood stated, while a recording showed up on screen of the oblivious blue sitting on top of a pile of rubble and vejicle parts. "_And a huge dent to government equipment."_

_"He's a 99.9 percent match for the program. Which is why you will provide him transport. He doesn't feel all that well about leaving his squadmates and enemies in a boxed canyon alone, so we'll bring them here. It should be interesting."_

_"And the last one?..."_

One last image appeared on the screen, of a redhead with a pinkish complexion. he had stunning blue eyes, though one was bloodshot red all the way through, and the left side of his face was branded with a "SDC" mark. _"Ah, yes. Him."_

_"He's a criminal!"_

_"He's a young man filled with repressed rage and no outlet to take it out on! And more objectively, a 93 percent match for the program."_

_"This is a terrible mistake..."_

_"Says the one who perched robots, that are hackable, to the frontlines of a warzone. Anyway...Those transports."__"_

_You want me to send transports to all these individual people?"_

_"Yes. They have friends and family with them. I believe they would be good encouragement for the candidates. Or, I do. Besides, they are all huntsmen of...some variety."_All of a sudden, there was an incoming signal coming through, with the ID code "_Nikos 0001_." It was accepted.

"_Report, Nikos?"__"We have everyone, ma'am. heading back to base for debrief."__"Then prepare for download. We do not want to burn up uptime anymore than we need to."_

"_Yes, ma'am. Commencing Download now." _After that, the call ended. There was silence for a moment, before Glynda spoke.

"_The transport, Jimmy."_ She spoke, less cynically and more stern.

_"This doesn't seem sound.. "__"I know. But Ozpin is gone and we already lost a Kingdom. Do you really think we have many good options left?"_There was a soft sigh, and before she knew it, all the transfer requests had been greenlit.

"_You better know what you're doing_..." He spoke before signing off. Leaving Glynda by herself.

_"Always such a form of encouragment..."_


	2. Chapter 1-Supposed To Be The Last

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'll get back when I can!"

That would have been the last words she'd say to him. The one person who treated her not as a celebrity, or a champion, but as a person. She stared into Jaune's big blue eyes, into his pure soul that she was lucky to meet. Into the eyes of the man she wished she could call more than a friend. And all she could do was smile solemnly. This may have been her last moments with him, so she had to say it.

"I love you...So much..." Pyrrha stated softly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. A lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Please forgive me..."

"P-Pyrrha...What are you..." Jaune started, but was cut off, caught off guard, as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his. His blue eyes went wide. She was actually kissing him, for the first time. For what felt like the last time. Time itself seemed to come to a crawl as their lips stayed locked, like everything faded around them. It was a moment neither of them wanted to leave, but they knew they had to.

This would have been the last time she could have said anything. The last thing in her life.

The champion slowly pulled from the kiss, smiling solemnly at the Arc as tears welled up in her eyes. She then took a step back, away from the blonde before turning around and sprinting away towards the tower of Beacon. All the while Jaune watch, muttering under his breath as he took a step forward. "It...It can't end like this...not like this..." He then stopped in his track, shutting his eyes as a tear slowly made it's way down his cheeks. 'What am I supposed to do?...What can I do?..."

This would have been the last time he saw her...

* * *

That one memory, it was the only one going through his head as he took charge against the woman who did it. The woman who killed Pyrrha. With a blood curdling scream he ran at Cinder, wielding his great sword low as it scraped against the ground below. It took the Fall Maiden by surprise, just how fast and aggressive he had gotten in the last few months. During the Vytal Festival he wasn't nearly as much of a threat to her.

And he still wasn't.

Jaune swung his great sword,aimed straight at her throat in an attempt to end her swiftly. However, it didn't land, blocked by Cinder's glass blade. The force of the hit was heavy, enough for a small shockwave to ring out into the large structure. Quite amusing to the Maiden, as she let out a gentle chuckle.

All Jaune could do was stare at her with a look of disbelief, shock and horror.

"Color me impressed. You aimed for the head. And almost got it." She said softly to him, as he backed away from her, taking another quick swing, swing after swing of his sword she blocked with her blade.

Ruby watched, gritting her teeth as she held Crescent Rose firmly. She took a step forward, getting ready to intervene, but was cut off by Mercury sliding in front of her, and spinning himself before thrusting his foot right into her gut, sending her flying by her sister across the room.

"You wanna get to her, you need to get passed us." Mercury stated toward the rest of RWY and JNR. he cracked his knuckles as his partners, Emerald, Vernal and Hazel came beside him.

"I have the boy." Hazel stated, stepping forward while Oscar stared, gulping.

Nora beside him held her hammer firmly, stepping in front of the farmboy. "If ya wanna get to him, you need to get through me!"

Yang simply cracked her neck, before lifting her hands in front of her in fists, expression stern and ready.

* * *

Outside the Huntsmen academy Haven, in the mountains of the Mistral city, an army of chaos bringers. An army of monsters small and big, who would do nothing but relish in the suffering of all around them. And there was a lot of suffering. As riots broke out in the streets from the Faunus extremist faction the White Fang. The foot soldiers walking through the streets while the hijacked Atlesian Paladins followed.

A lone Beowolf just stared down at the city ahead it, laying on its belly as it heaved for breath. Most of its pact had already been killed, and it had to get away. But it wouldn't get the chance. Just as it lifted its head up, attempting to take a stand a tank shell flew straight through its head, obliterating it.

As the Grimm laid limp, a set of gentle thuds surrounded it, and made it's way past it towards Haven.

* * *

Blake panted softly, kneeling on the ground out of breath.

Before this moment, she had lead a group of Menagerie Faunus from their island all the way to Haven. It was an attempt to protest against the ways of the White Fang, lead by her former mentor Adam Taurus. But it all went to hell. For the both of them.

Both Factions were confronted by one another, stuck in a stalemate. For Adam couldn't hurt his own people, even the one who hurt him.

As the bull Faunus stood tall while looking down upon the Belladonna, he couldn't help but freeze. He was beaten, tired from his exchange with her, Sun and multiple fighters. Pieces of his mask were chipped away, with an ovlaying crack on the right side of his face to reveal his piercing blue eyes.

"Why?...Why are even trying to stop me?!" He spoke, shouted down on her, for everyone, Faunus and human to hear. "You know what they've done! Not just to me, to all of us! Your parents! Your friends! All of them paid for being different!"

Blake simply looked down to the ground, shaking her head as she held her stomach. "We...we can change that...We don't have to be the monsters we say they are!..." She stated with all the strength she could muster. She slowly pushed herself off the ground in an attempt to stand, but ultimately fell back onto the ground. She was completely drained.

Adam grit his teeth, and with that raised his sword slowly in preparation to end the Belladonna. The one who was once his student. The one who was once his friend. The once innocent soul that he wished to make the world better for.

with a soft, shaking voice he spoke, closing both his eyes behind his broken mask. "My mother used to say that...I'm sorry, Blake..."

All of a sudden there was a crash, as a body escaped the locked doors of the Haven school by breaking through. Nora tumbled on the ground before bouncing her body up and landing in her boots, sliding to a stop. She stood up, holding her grenade launcher in hand and groaning softly. Her Aura was nearly depleted. Yet she was still fighting.

Cinder had already left, with Raven and Vernal down to the Relic's chambers. Yang went in pursuit, losing her robotic arm to Mercury in the process.

Without her the team of RWBY and JNR were drawn back much easier.

Ruby was tossed out of the school by hazel, rolling to a stop. Next was Weiss, who leaped back, her heels skidding to a stop once she landed. Ren and Jaune rolles onto the floor, infront of everyone else. Including Blake and Adam.

The Bull Faunus turned his head, as well as his attention towards the young Huntsmen and Huntresses, getting into fighting position in preparation of an attack.

In that moment, Blake saw an opening and attempted to strike. She reached out to grab her Gambol Shroud, and firmly grabbed the handle, using the rest of her strength to attack Adam from behind.

The Cat Faunus lunged into the air, reeling her arm back with the pointed edge of her weapon aimed directly at him, being thrusted at his shoulder blade into his lung.

But instead it was caught by the sheathe of the bull's blade.

"Blake..." Adam spoke softly, as his hair, and every red part of his clothes began to glow a dim crimson. A pulse rung out from his body, a shockwave strong enough to send the white coated Faunus flying a few feet back. She then slid to a stop on her back, groaning in pain. She had nothing left.

"Just give up...I don't want to hurt you anymore." He finished, and with that turned the rest of his attention on the humans that have come, while Blake went unconscious.

The orangette slowly pushed herself up, groaning softly as she firmly wielded her hammer. "Is that the best you got?..."

Mercury smirked softly down on the fallen heroes, slamming his fist into his open palm. "I can do this all day."

"Yeah...Figured..." Jaune groaned softly, pushing himself up onto his knees with a cough. He looked up at his enemies, blood dripping from his forehead as he pushed himself up in front of everyone. "It isn't like we're just gonna give up..."

"Yeah!" Nora came to his side, gritting her teeth as she winced.

"Right..." Ruby huffed, kneeling down with little strength left.

"Heh..." Mercury scoffed. "You're up against the wall. What could you possibly-"

All of a sudden there was a rumble, small but noticable. One after another, like footsteps of a giant. With each second it got closer.

The mercenary, along with his associates looked around, looks of confusion in their voice.

Adam behind them all, he suspected what it was. And his eyes widened at that.

"Everyone, move!" They all heard, the group of young Huntsmen looking behind them for what was coming. Their eyes went wide just from the sight.

A figure jumped into the air, before landing on its metal feet and sliding to a stop, pulling the trigger to its rifle and firing at the Whitefang ground troops from afar before rolling forward and kneeling down. Its appearance was shroudded by the dark of the night. Except for the yellow glowing eyes and neck.

Emerald's eyes widened, as she stared at the four story metal giant, stepping back from Mercury's side. All the while, Mercury gritted his teeth.

"Great..." He groaned, as the four story mech lifted its rifle to fire at Whitefang Paladins, only to hear a screech from on coming Grimm.

It turned its head toward the direction, seeing an Ursa come from its side. It swung its rifle, hitting the massive Grimm and knocking it back.

"What...What is that?..." Ruby softly spoke, staring at the four story figure as it fought.

"It's time to go!" Hazel shouted, before running off, his associates following only moments later.

Jaune just stared as the mech fought, taking out Grimm and Whitefang all together almost with ease. On defense with a familiar grace he was all so familiar with.

"Jaune, we should really get going..." Nora put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him some as she stepped back. But he was frozen. In nostalgia.

Soon he shook his head. "Right..."

The mech grabbed a pillar of debris, swinging it upwards at hitting the ursa like a baseball, before a rocket hit it the back. The one that fired with a smirk. But that smirk went away as the humanoid machine slowly turned around.

Within minutes an Airship came. An Atlas Convoy ship, followed by three evacuation ships. The evacuation ships landed, as everyone watched. The four story metal giant looked up at the convoy ship as it walked.

A light from the convoy flashed on, landing on the mech so all could get a good look at its dirtied white armor, a bit bulky at the chest. The mech wore a facemask along with its helmet, which was steel grey to match the bulky armor set's color. An armor set that resembled an Atlesian Paladin armor plating with notable distinctions, and bronze as a secondary color for the headpiece that resembled a golden crown everyone recognized.

Of all the young Huntsmen and Huntresses in this group, the Arc was hit the hardest at the thought. Even more so when as the mech caught a tesla cable sent down to it, and just before being lifted up looked right at the group. And even more so, right at him.

The moment the Arc and the humanoid machine locked eyes, both of the fell into disbelief.

They stayed trained on each other for so long. Even as the Mech was pulled up by the tesla cable into the cargo by of the convoy ship. Something, to him felt so familiar about it. Somehow, it made most of the pain he felt go away, just to make room for a pulsing pain in his chest out of his control.

It should've been the last time. It was supposed to be.

But, fate didn't wield it so. It never did.


	3. Chapter 2-Welcome to Argus

It was supposed to be the last time. The Fall of Beacon, the momwnt the heroes fell...

The day he lost a good friend. The love of his life.

So what did he see? It was a machine, yes. It moved like a human, yes. But that was all it was. A machine that moved like a human. He didn't hear it speak, or anything.

It couldn't of been her. She was gone.

"Jaune!" He heard. He soon snapped out of his thoughts, looking over to the source of the voice that spoke to him. It was his teammate Ren, who had sat by his side the whole time. He was the only one of his group awake aside from Qrow, who was in another ship entirely.

"Oh...hey...What's up?..." Jaune spoke, his thoughts drifting off as he started his conversation.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." the magenta streaked Huntsman replied, putting a hand on his own shoulder, which was bandaged up to stop the bleeding of his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." the Arc sighed softly. He rested back against the metal wall, closing his eyes as the back of his head rested against the steel. "I...think I saw her...But it wasn't her, it..."

"Jaune? What are you talking about?"

"That giant robot! It stared right at me, and I saw her..." the blonde huffed as he ran his hand over his face. It was hard to believe, yes. But, it had that same presence in its eyes.

"Saw who?" Ren raised a brow as he looked at his leader. Something that lead to a moment of silence before Jaune said,

"Pyrrha..."

* * *

Argus was a rather small city. A mostly independent city, and rather stable in its structure. At least compared to other towns around Remnant. It was considered a canyon town, from it being formed in a small canyon just near the waters for easier transport of supplies.

The military base of Argus, which was built into the cliffside, was the monarch of this city. And the Queen was waiting.

The General of the base stood tall, two soldiers by her side as the wind blew in her face.

Above her an Atlas Convoy ships hovered, slowly descending along with evacuation ships on the landing platforms. Already she was dreading it. Because she knew exactly what type of disaster was about to come forth. From him.

The back of one of the convoy ships opened itself, lowering a ramp down to the concrete ground below it.

Footsteps were heard. Three sets of them as they made their way down the ramp.

The first person she saw caused Cordovin's insides to churn in anger.

A man stood tall. Twice Cordovin's height at 5'8. He had black hair, slick back and greying a bit. His eyes were unseen, from the tinted black glasses over them. He looked from his left to his right as he stepped onto the ground. Only when Cordovin spoke did she get his attention. a piece of it anyhow.

"Lenard. You look...pale." She attempted to compliment. Which failed miserably.

"And you look like you lost three more inches since the last time I saw you." Church replied plainly, looking back at the ship, where two young women stood in the cargo bay. One Winter Schnee and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ms. Schnee, if you'd please help Ms. Nikos get set up in the hanger?"

The mature Schnee simply nodded, turning around back into the ship. Penny simply followed.

"Understand me, Church. I will not tolerate any of your antics." Cordovin growled out as she looked up to the greying old man.

"Why is that? Your superior Ironwood doesn't have a problem bending over for me." Church taunted, while behind him a sort of crane mechanism extended from the cargo bay, the dirtied and battle torn white and red mech curled up, before being set down on its feet. "You don't even have to do that. You're the perfect height to eat my dick and still stand!"

The short old woman groaned at that, stomping her foot onto the ground in anger. "Why you putrid little undisciplined-"

"Glynda told me you're housing my recruits? Right?" Church asked simply, ignoring everything she said. While behind him the white and red mech came online, with another mech in white, thinner armor stood up, tall. The crane of the ship unloading two more, bare mech frames, which they both picked up and too to the hanger built into the mountains.

Soon the midget calmed herself, keeping her hands behind her back as she spoke in a composed manner. "We were able secure the last recruit from Haven. The others arrived hours pri-"

"Good, get the pods inside for me." the doctor interrupted once more, stepping away towards the mountain base hanger. "Bring me my last recruit, then send them to the lab."

Cordovin growled lowly watching him leave. A look of rage in her eyes.

The side doors of the Evacuation ships lowered, forming into ramps for passengers to exit. As the many citizens scurried away onto base grounds the group of young Huntsmen followed.

Jaune held an unconscious Ruby in his arms as he stepped off the Evac ship, alongside Nora and Ren.

They were nearly swept up in the crowd being escorted by soldiers.

Nora looked around for the rest of their group, while still staying close to her team. When she saw the two four story mechs exit the hanger towards a convoy ship, her eyes widened greatly, as she grew a grin. "Guys, look!" She tugged on Ren's shoulder, pointing in the direction of the humanoid machines.

The two looked towards the massive metal giants in the distance, in awe of them. They seemed far too advance. Even for Atlas tech.

In a moment however, Jaune realized something. The battle damaged white and red mech had stopped in its tracks. Its optical lenses focused on him. It was nerve-wracking, yet at the same time as that shiver went down his spine, his heart pumped faster than before.

The young girl in his arms let out a whimper, weakly lifted her arm up and putting her hand on her bloodied forehead. "What..What happened?..."

"Ruby? You're up.." Jaune turned his full attention to the Huntress in his arms, as did the others.

"How do ya feel?..." Nora questioned, leaning in closer.

"Jaune, try using your semblance." Ren suggested.

"I tried already. She's out of Aura..." Jaune simply shook his head. "You need to get some rest."

"No, I'm...I'm fine..." Ruby stated weakly as sje looked up at Jaune. "You can put me down now..."

"Ruby I-"

"Put me down!..." She grit her teeth in pain trying to push away from the Arc with any strength she had left. "I can...still walk..."

"Ruby!" They all heard someone yell. It was an old raspy voice, coming from her Uncle Qrow. Then another voiced called out. "Nora!" From the Farmboy Oscar. "Sis?!" "Jaune!" "Blake! Where are you?!"

Nora turned to the direction of those calls, through the crowd, and lifted her right arm, only to wince from stretching a few of many sore muscles. "Over here! We're over here!" She called out, wearing her usual grin.

Out of the crowd came the rest of the group. Qrow, Oscar, Weiss and a limping Yang. But no sign of Blake.

The four made their way towards Juane and the others, as Ren asked. "Are ypu guys alright-"

"We're fine!" Qrow spoke hastily, coming to Juane's side and looking down at his niece. She was breathing, even squirming after everything. Just like her mother. "Petals, you alright? You aren't hurt that bad are you?"

"U-Uncle Qrow..." She spoke weakly, and it was only seconds until Yang was standing over her as well. "I'm fine...Are you guys okay?..."

To that Yang gave a nod as she stairrd down at her lityle sister. Tears were threatening to run. "We're okay...We're all okay..."

"Nora Valkyrie!" they all heard, all turning to the direction it came from. There stood an Argus patrolman. "You're needed with the other recruits. Follow me." He ordered.

Qrow stepped forward, standing tall for once as he's been sober for the last few hours with no incident. "Recruit for what?"

"That is strictly confidential sir! Ms. Valkyrie, ppease come with me-"

"You're not taking my kids." Brawnwen growled, stepping closer to the patrolman. "Now get a medic over here! We got an injured Huntsman in training!"

"Sir that's not my orders. I'm to bring her to the others, that's all!" He spoke with authority. But most of it went out the window when Yang stepped up, past Qrow and grabbing the young patrolman by the collar. She lifted him up with ease, gritting her teeth as her gorgeous blue eyes changed into a demonish crimson red.

"Call. The medic. Now. Or I will beat you like a set of drums!" She stated,and couldn't help but grow a smirk as she saw the young man flail and stutter to be released.

Meanwhile in the distance the forty foot white and red mech stood, staring at the group with its piercing yellow optical lenses. Its vision magnified tenfold to watch them better. In plain sight, a few yards, which was was only a couple feet for it, from the hanger entance. It almost didn't notice the second robot that walked its side and put a hand on its shoulder.

"You should get some rest. I'll handle the recruits, okay?" Winter's voice escaped the thin armored, more agile mech. The white and red mech turned its head towards her, its eyes giving off a more solemn expression as it nodded. She then turned around, heading into the hanger.

* * *

Time passed since their arrival to the base. The first thing they did was get Ruby the medical attention she needed, and it would be at least a few days before she was back to herself again.

The relic in their possession, they hadn't told anyone about. After figuring out Lionheart was a rat for Salem, he did his best not to tell anyone, even those he trusted. He attempted to speak to Cordovin, but she wouldn't even let a 'Mongrel' like him get a word out. And Nora...

"So? How does Momma look?!" She questioned ferociously with her hands and a maddive grin on her face as she showed herself off to her two favorite boys in the world, Ren and Oscar.

On her was the suit for the project. Form fitting armor covering her from neck to toe, all of it being carbon black with the thin plating a hot floral pink, while the lights of it were glowing hot pink.

"I think it looks good." Ren shrugged, while Oscar stared and stutteres out his response.

The next thing either of them knew her arms were around both of them, holding them tight enough to break their backs, which for Oscar she almost did. "Awe! Thanks!" She grinned before she let go, stepped away and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, I'm gonna go head off to meet the others. Ren, bring Oscar with you to Weiss and Jaune!" She instructed the two, pointing a finger towards the older of the two. "Got it?"

Ren simply nodded. "On it." He then turned to Oscar. "Lets get going then."

The three split up, Ren and Oscar heading towards the medical bay to meet the others while Nora headed off to the mess hall to meet the others.

She searched the halls for where she needed to be, her bomber jacket on and her hands behind her back as she looked around. She asked for directions to where, but hadn't gotten that much out of it. Apparently not much people knew what was going on either. Which was odd considering.

Because of this Nora ended up barging into six different rooms in search of other recruits, getting screams of panic from some, and screams of anger from most.

She only found the right place when she heard screaming from down the hall.

"Ey! That hurts!" Spoke a voice she swore she knew, with a bit of an Australian accent that also seemed familiar.

"I didn't do it!" Another voice filled her ears. It sounded childish, filled with energy.

"Then who the hell just tugged on me ear?!"

"Grif did it." The conversation continued on as Nora made her way down the hall to the room all the comotion occured.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for this!" A third voice spoke out with a groan.

The door to the room of all the comotion slid open in front of her, and immediately she was caught with abstract surprise.

There right in front of her was a group of all shapes and sizes. From novices to to seasoned veterans. young to middle aged, with a pair of brown rabit ears thrown in. Only four of them were wearing the same type of armor she was. And everyone was staring at her. The only thing she said was.

"I feel like I'm in the right place...Who are you guys?"

* * *

A stack of folders slammed down on a table, some sliding off to the ends while the former holder spoke.

"Nora Valkyrie. Michael J. Caboose. Velvet Scareletina. Dexter Grif. These are the new recruits that you will be helping us mold into shape for the program." Winter spoke as she made her way around the table, behind the General, who had grabbed one of the other files on the table. The moment she opened it her face contorted into a look of disgust.

"You can't possibly be serious..." She grumbled while looking up at the Pilot and head scientist. "Him? The anarchist?!" Cordovin looked over at Church, who was sitting across the table from her. "Even for you the very idea is far too incompetent."

To that Church raised a brow, tilting his head as he replied. "Is it? The program is coming along, but it has a long way to go. Just recently we found out how to broaden the spectrum of compatibility, but only just a little. And as far as we know, these are the only candidates we have. Including the anarchist."

"Miss Goodwitch is with him right now. And he's irritated." Winter stated. "Mainly of people with the viewset of his kind being below them. Your viewset, if I remember correctly."

"And for good reason!" Cordovin replied, slamming her small hands on the table in front of her. "This mongrel has killed over a dozen of people!"

"Twenty confirmed kills." Church clarified as he leaned back in his seat. "And if you can't control that viewpoint, at least around him, especially during Upload? It'll be twenty-one, plus."

All he got was a scoff from the short General, who stuck her nose up.

"I don't like this anymore than you do." Winter sighed, and crossed her arms. "But the way things are going, with the Grimm overrunning three fifths of Vale, and the Haven attack? We need as many pilots as we can get."

Cordovin groaned lowly, muttering under her breath as she looked away from the two for the moment in thought. As much as she hated to admit, those mechs were the saving grace of the latest attack. Had they not been there, who knows what would've happened.

"Ugh...Very well...For his duration here, I'll...bite my tongue..."

"Perfect!" The doctor clapped his hands together with a smug smile. "For a second I thought we'd have to demote and replace you. Again."

All the short old woman did was growl as she looked him in the eye.

"Excellent." Winter smiled while putting her hands behind her back prim and proper. "Now, if you will excuse me, Ms. Nikos doesn't feel well. So I need to run the recruits through orientation." She gave a nod as the two as an effective means of saying 'goodbye' before turning around and walking towards the door of the room, before it slid open and allowed her to leave.

The moment she exited and the door behind herslid shut, the former Atlesian soldier let out a sigh. It was far too tiring to act so neutral and professional when you wanted to wring someone's ignorant neck.

"Winter?" She heard a familiar voice, and turned her attention down the hall to the source. It was her little sister, Weiss, slowly stepping closer with a confused look.

"Sister!" Winter made her way towards her the young Schnee, growing a soft smile. "Are you hurt? You should be in the infirmary!"

"No, no, Winter I'm fine!" Weiss assured. After a quick moment however Weiss' smile went away, when her attention switched from her sister's, two her sister's white plated battlesuit. "But...What are you wearing?"

The older Schnee followed her sister's gaze, and looked down towards her battlesuit, before putting her hands behind her back. "It's my new attire, for my new position."

The Huntress looked her older sister up and down, raising a brow at her statement. This was unlike anything she had seen before from Atlas.

Winter put her hands on her hips, smiling down on her. "You saw it. Right? At Haven?"

Weiss simply shook her head. "I was...knocked out...I didn't see anything, really."

"Oh...Well then I suppose you'll find out later." The soldier shrugged, before turning around to head the other way. "I have to go. Before my new recruits rip each other apart..."


End file.
